Emma Swan's Least Favorite Day
by Rosalyn2294
Summary: SQ oneshot. Emma does not enjoy Valentine's day. She doesn't get why. Maybe there's something wrong with her? But when she meets a brunette who changes her mind. Emma may enjoy the holiday after all. SwanQueen.


**_Happy Valentine's Day to all SQ followers._**

 ** _Here's a meet cute oneshot._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Valentines day. Emma Swan's least favorite day. It wasn't even a holiday but another regular day –when people gave flowers and were all lovey dovey, all over one another, doing what they don't do all 364 days a year.

Even when she had either a boyfriend or a girlfriend, Emma still didn't like the day, so today was no different as she snarled her lips and rolled her eyes at a couple –who stood in the middle of the street, hugging.

"Move, get out of the way," Emma said, trying to get to her job.

The couple broke apart and rolled their eyes as Emma pulled open the door to the office. She slid into her chair.

"Oh come one Em, I don't get what you have against this day, it's such a beautiful day," Ruby –her friend said.

Emma groaned, every year –she's had to explain to Ruby that she just doesn't like the day.

"Why don't you come out with Belle and I tonight."

Oh yeah, be a third wheel –she thought.

"No, no thanks Rubes. You and Belle have a good time, I'm just going to spend my night watching titanic and watching the love drown with it," she said, staring at her computer. She was just filing papers on another kid –who she's managed to get adopted, give them a permanent home. That should be celebrated, rather than this day, she thought.

Ruby gasped. "You rather spend your night with Jack and Rose versus with me and Belle. That is so not nice Emma."

Emma shrugged. "At least I won't have to see Jack and Rose all over each other right across a table from me."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Then do me a favor and at least go get a bear claw or something. My valentine's treat to you," she said.

Emma took the money, Ruby handed to her. "Don't mind if I do," she said, heading across the street to the coffee shop. Of course of all days, the shop was full. Why do people have to buy their loved ones things they don't get them any other day, she inwardly groaned.

By the time Emma got to the counter, her stomach practically sang to her. She wasn't hungry when she left the office, but standing in line with all the days' lovebirds made anyone hungry.

"What can I get you lass?" a guy who wore too much eyeliner named Killan asked her, winking for added effect.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Let me get a hot chocolate and a bear claw."

Eyeliner went right off, handing her the bear claw first.

"Any special plans tonight?"

This isn't really happening, Emma groaned.

"Yeah, none that would include you," she said, hearing the brunette beside him snort.

Emma took in the brunette, she was good looking to say the least. Short shoulder length hair, olive skin and chocolate eyes that made any person feel as though they were looking into their soul.

Eyeliner moved to the side, taking someone else's order and leaving Emma to wait for her hot chocolate.

"So really no plans today?"

Emma thought it had been eyeliner back to asking her more questions but when she looked up from her phone and saw that it was the brunette –who stood handing her the to-go cup filled with her hot chocolate did Emma's witty answer dissolve on her tongue.

"Yeah, really. I don't like this day," Emma said.

Regina –whose name belonged to her server, nodded.

"I can agree. And then people think we're defective," she said.

Emma nodded. She couldn't believe she was even talking to someone as incredibly hot as this girl. She had to know how attractive she was, right?

"Yeah, I get called bitter. But even when dating someone I still don't like the day. Maybe there is something wrong with me," Emma said.

Regina shook her head, "Oh no, there's nothing wrong with you."

Emma widened her eyes. She was flirting with her. How did she go from hating this day to stand talking to an attractive woman? What a turn around.

"Can you move it alone, there's people waiting," someone said behind Emma.

Emma glared at the person behind her, before turning to face Regina again.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you," Emma said.

Regina nodded. "Like wise."

Emma walked out the shop, heading back across the street. Sitting at her desk she took out her bear claw. She got back to work, concentrating on a case of maybe moving another kid from a home –which has suspicion of being violent.

…

Writing up the necessary papers she needed to get the child out of the home, Ruby had come from her lunch.

"Hey Em, the good-looking counter girl across the street said to give you this," Ruby said, handing Emma a paper bag.

Emma stuck her hand in the bag, pulling out a bear claw with a post-it atop.

' _When this day is done and in comes the next non-valentine day. Would you like to meet up and have coffee? ~Regina.'_

"And to think Ruby, I didn't like this day," Emma said out loud, suddenly giddy. And silently wishing herself a happy valentine's day.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** ** _Fun fact, I literally don't like Valentines day. Even when I had a boyfriend, I still didn't like the day. Hm, maybe there is something wrong with me. *Shrugs*_**

 ** _Shameless promotion go over and read Paper Walls and Investigating Your Heart._**

 ** _Happy Valentines Day :)_**


End file.
